His serenity
by Nessie910
Summary: Byakuya and Hisana...a love that knew no bounds. a theory about something that their passion produced.
1. Chapter 1

Hisana couldn't remember how she had died. it happened fairly quickly…the only thing she could remember was falling down.

And now she was here, in a place completely unfamiliar to her. a place that seemed to almost rest in a permanent state of hopelessness, eerie vibes sweeping off of each person that walked by.

She simply needed a place to rest, to compose herself…for this seemed to be the type of place that wouldn't take too kindly to a weak, vulnerable 15 year old. though, she thought that she was fairly pretty which had to count for something.

She felt something knock her to the ground swiftly knocking the wind out of her. she propped herself up and started to dust herself off.

"Apologize to her now young man!" A female voice said to the apparent "Young Man" who had knocked her down.

"I apologize, I never meant to hurt you. I was just trying to get away from this monster next to me." The boy said.

"No..no..it's…it's fine. I was just surprised, I just got here and I guess I shouldn't be walking out in the middle of nowhere." Hisana rambled.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Hisana." she answered finally looking up at the boy.

He was…cute. though, his grey eyes were expressive in their own way.

He held his hand out then and helped her up.

"Thank you." Hisana said.

The boy nodded.

"What's your name?" Hisana asked.

"Byakuya."

_**AN: Sorry it's so short but please let me know if you want me to continue .**_


	2. It then began

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**It then began**_

_"Byakuya? hmmm…that sounds like a nice name…." _Hisana thought to herself. she then caught herself smiling, she instantly shook herself off and focused back on Byakuya who seemed to be in intense conversation with the tall woman he was trying to get away from.

"Byakuya…I want you to escort this young lady back to wherever she's staying all else fails.." Yoruichi said reaching into her pocket and leisurely pulling out a scrap of paper with an address messily written on it.

Byakuya scoffed as he put the note in his pocket.

"Why would I subject a nice girl like her to _their _antics? that would be just cruel." Byakuya said.

Yoruichi playfully stuck her tongue out at Byakuya before pushing him towards Hisana.

"Ask her what her name is?" Yoruichi whispered to Byakuya.

Byakuya motioned for Yoruichi to get lost before focusing on Hisana.

"What is _your _name?" Byakuya asked.

"Hisana." she said, extending her hand shyly towards Byakuya who in turn shook hands with her.

_"Her hands are so soft…and delicate. I hope this place doesn't get the best of her…" _Byakuya thought to himself. though when he looked up Hisana had a nervously puzzled expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Hisana asked.

"Oh no! no, no, no! I was just…it was nothing, I just was…" Byakuya said struggling to get his words out.

"Oh." Hisana said.

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment or two before Byakuya remembered what Yoruichi had asked him.

"So, the least I can do is walk you home…so I'll just-"

"I don't exactly have a home….." Hisana said shyly.

_"That's just what I was afraid of…." _Byakuya thought to himself remembering what Yoruichi had said.

"My….acquintance told me about a place you can go. just follow me." Byakuya said taking Hisana's hand.

Hisana felt herself blush at his touch.

Byakuya led Hisana discreetly towards the address, Hisana didn't seem to say much she just breathed in her surroundings and trusted Byakuya.

Yoruichi sat down across from her friend drinking a cup of sake.

"Yoruichi, why did you call me out here at this time of day."

"Well our little Byakuya has met a very special girl today, you may think that I'm crazy for saying this but I have a feeling about her…."

"Yoruichi, you have always had great judge of character…we'll just see how it plays out.."

"By the way, I had Byakuya invite her to stay at your hideout…" Yoruichi told her friend.

"Thanks for the heads up!" The friend said sarcastically.

Yoruichi laughed before apologizing."I'm Sorry! I just have a very strong feeling about this girl and our Little Byakuya…."

"I understand, I'll give everyone a heads up."

"Thank you. I will pay you back for this one day."Yoruichi said standing up to leave. she waved and made her way back to her barracks.

"Alright, we're here." Byakuya said.

Hisana let go of his hand and she walked towards the small house before pausing 4 feet away from the front door. she had an expression on her face, that seemed to be a silent acceptance of the fact that she was now on her own, she seemed to accept the fact that she had died and was now to face this new world alone.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked walking up behind her.

Hisana nodded without looking Byakuya in the eye.

"Thank you for taking me here." Hisana said, turning her head towards Byakuya and giving him a small smile.

"Your welcome." Byakuya said turning to leave…

"Byakuya!" Hisana called.

Byakuya turned around, curious about what Hisana may say.

"Good luck in everything that you do….I hope, maybe, one day to see you again." Hisana said.

Byakuya nodded,"I wish you luck as well. and I hope to see you again too." He said shyly at the end.

Hisana nodded and walked through the door as Byakuya left.

She was thankfull for the simplicity of the place, the familiarity of it.

She then walked towards what she presumed to be the bedroom and laid down, soon to be completely overtaken by sleep.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Remember to read and review! they help and encourage me a lot!:) God bless all you guys and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! travel safe and have fun!:) -Nessie910**_


	3. New Developments

_**AN: Happy New Year guys! I hope that all your resolutions come true and that your prayers are answered!:) I hope you enjoy the chapter! thank you sunev.31 for your reviews and suzankachronicles for your support!:) God Bless guys! have a happy, safe, and fun new year!:) -Nessie910**_

_**New Developments**_

_"Is this the girl Yoruichi told us about?" _ A deep voice said waking Hisana from her sleep. she decided to keep her eyes shut until she knew that the situation was safe.

_"Yes, her name is…Hisana I think." _Another voice answered.

_"From what Yoruichi told my niece it sounds like our very own Byaku-"_

_"Wait! wait! she's waking up."_

Hisana's eyes fluttered open, she squinted her eyes to adjust to the light of the room. she sat herself up gingerly and looked to the right only to see a man…with spiky black hair and inquisitive brown eyes. he was quite handsome actually, it was then that she noticed that he was wearing a shihakusho.

"You must be the lovely Hisana then?" The man said extending his hand.

"Yes…and you are?" Hisana said meekly extending her hand.

"Ah! pardon me! I'm Isshin Shiba! pleased to meet ya!" He enthusiastically said.

Hisana found herself slightly overwhelmed by his exuberance, he displayed a freeness and openness that kind of took your breath away.

"Are you alright?" Isshin asked noting Hisana's overwhelmed expression.

"Yes…sorry." Hisana said as Isshin helped her up.

"No worries! I tend to have that affect on people." Isshin said charismatically.

Hisana brushed herself off. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

Isshin was thoughtful for moment before saying."Beats me. though my niece told me that Yoruichi should be stopping by every now and again to check on you. you could explore a little bit around the house or outside…though be careful."

Hisana nodded.

"I hate to leave you after just meeting you but, I have to get back to my duties." Isshin said.

"I understand, don't worry…I'll just look around." Hisana replied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Isshin said taking a step and then immediately being gone…leaving Hisana completely perplexed by these new turn of events.

Byakuya ran a cloth over his face wiping away the sweat that had taken up residence on his face during his training session for the day. today was a Yoruichi free day for that which he was immensely thankful.

Yet, he found himself thinking about that girl..Hisana. she had eyes that spoke volumes to you, very doe-like yet, mature at the same time. eyes that had seen a lot of trauma in some other life.

Byakuya then heard voices breaking him out of his thoughts, they seemed to come from the meeting room. now he knew better then to barge in, he had no problem whatsoever with eves-dropping.

He crept around to the corner and listened in.

"Sojun…the boy is turning 17 soon. I assume you know what this means?" an Elder asked.

Sojun nodded, almost mournfully. sad that his son would have to take such a responsible role so soon.

"We will take it upon ourselves to arrange meetings with young ladies from respectable families."

"Perhaps, maybe Byakuya could choose his bride?" Sojun asked hesitantly already knowing the answer though.

"Sojun…that simply is not how we are going to do this. the child that Byakuya and his bride conceive must be of pure noble blood, and will be a leader of our clan one day, and a shinigami who will one day hopefully lead the sixth division one day." an elder explained.

There were more words said but Byakuya was too busy running away, away and towards a hidden home in the Rukon.

_**AN: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! please remember to read and review!:) if you have any questions feel free to PM me!:) God bless guys! stay safe and smart!:) -Nessie910**_


	4. Silhouette

_**AN: Hi guys! sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter and please remember to read and review! God bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_

_**Silhouette**_

Byakuya found himself running through the Rukon, passing silhouette after silhouette. confused glances were all that was behind him, he didn't give it a second thought though. he rounded another corner before hitting an acutely heavy object and knocking it to the ground.

It wasn't until the object looked up at him, with doe-like purple eyes, that he realized it was Hisana. the girl from before.

"Take two I guess." Hisana said.

Byakuya reached his arm out and helped her up, noting how fragile and thin her arms were.

"I'm sorry, again. I was in a bit of a rush." Byakuya said.

"What were you running from?" Hisana asked.

"Ah…that's a complicated question." Byakuya answered.

"But it doesn't have to be." Hisana said.

Byakuya chuckled softly before noticing all the eyes that seemed to be focused on them.

"Hisana would you mind talking more back at the house?"

Hisana shook her head."No, I wouldn't mind."

Byakuya thought of taking her by the hand at first, but then decided against it. not wanting to ignite a flame of gossip among the people in the district.

"Follow me then." Byakuya said.

Little did they know two on-lookers were watching their display.

"Aren't they going to make an adorable couple Kisuke?" Yoruichi playfully asked.

Kisuke found himself entranced by the pureness that seemed to emanate from Byakuya and Hisana while they were together.

"Yes." Kisuke answered simply.

"When did she arrive here?"Kisuke then asked.

"A day or two ago…she's still a little wet behind her ears, but she's starting to figure it out. with the help of our Little Byakuya." Yoruichi gushingly explained.

"You sound like a proud mother." Kisuke noted chuckling.

"Why shouldn't I be? I've know the kid since the day he was born."

"And one day he and this young lady will have a child and that child will be glorious…her name will be…"

"Her? the clan will want a male child to carry on the proud Kuchiki family name." Kisuke interrupted.

Yoruichi smacked Kisuke across the head.

"Don't interrupt me again! her name will be…"

"Don't tell me…"

"Why?" Yoruichi said smacking Kisuke again.

"Because I don't want to be disappointed if it's not the name you pick."

Yoruichi smiled and patted Kisuke on the back.

"Good answer."

Kisuke and Yoruichi then sat together for a moment watching the silhouettes of Hisana and Byakuya walk away.

_**AN: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to put up guesses about what name you think Yoruichi picked for Hisana and Byakuya's daughter! I'll PM you to let you know if you guessed correctly or incorrectly:) God bless guys! have an awesome safe week! and stay safe!:)-Nessie910**_


End file.
